Jueves
by Ran-luna13
Summary: Songfic. Dedicado a las victimas que fallecieron el 11M. Una rutina un tanto curiosa, un amor inesperado, un beso y una explosion/ Yo aun no te conozco, y ya te echaba de menos...


**Jueves**

 **11 de marzo**

 _Lunes, 1 de marzo_

 _08:00:09 A.m_

Una chica de largos cabellos castaños y vestida con un uniforme de color azul turquesa corria por la estación de tren, tenia que coger el tren de las 8 para ir a su instituto y sin embargo era ya la hora y aun no había llegado al anden. Subio las escaleras mecanicas rápidamente y llego al anden, el tren ya estaba ahí. Se apresuro a entrar y detrás suyo se oyeron las puertas cerrarse, había llegado a tiempo _._

Suspiro aliviada y fue a sentarse, desde que se habían cambiado de ciudad con su padre, tenia que hacer muchas carreras para llegar a su instituto de Beika, estaban en el ultimo trimestre y ningún instituto la aceptaría a esas alturas de curso. Por lo tanto, debía asistir a sus clases en Beika para aprobar el año.

Se situo en una silla que había al lado de la puerta de cristal que daba acceso a otro vagon del tren. Se fijo en las personas que había en el vagon de al lado con disimulo, sonrio al ver a alguien sentado ahí.

- _Ha venido, como siempre-_ Penso la chica, doblando su brazo encima de su rodilla y apoyando su rostro en la palma abierta de su mano mientras seguía observando a esa persona. Concretamente, un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que miraba desinteresado el paisaje que le ofrecia la ventana que tenia en frente suya.

 _Si fuera mas guapa y un poco mas lista…_  
 _Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista…_  
 _Tendria el valor, de cruzar el vagon_  
 _Y preguntarte quien eres…_

Esa, pensaba la chica, era la parte buena de haberse mudado y tener que coger el tren. La primera vez que vio aquel muchacho era en el mismo tren de las 8 de la mañana, el también iba al instituto, pero no al que ella pertenecía pues no llevaba su uniforme, sino a otro que quedaba una parada mas alla de Beika, Shibuya. Lo había descubierto por el logotipo que llevaba en su uniforme de color rojo fuego, era un instituto de aquel distrito.

Ella queria acercarse a aquel chico, hablar y ser amigos pero el temor de que el la mirara de forma extraña, o simplemente pasara de ella, le provocaban inseguridad. Siempre se reporchaba eso a si misma ¡No era posible que, teniendo 17 años, no pueda acercarse a un chico!. A veces deseaba ser como su amiga Sonoko, quien se acercaba con una familiaridad enviadiable a cualquier chico. Pero Sonoko era atrevida, al contrario de ella, que era muy timida para esas cosas.

La voz robotica del tren ya anunciaba la estacion de Beika y la castaña no tuvo otro remedio que levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta para salir. Pero esa reflexion le habia servido de algo, mañana llegaria y se sentaria en frente del muchacho de ojos azules. Lo habia decidido.

 _Martes, 2 de marzo_

 _07:55:57 Am_

Ya, era mas facil decirlo que hacerlo, el tren aun no llegaba pero ella ya estaba en el anden. Hoy se habia despertado temprano para llegar a buena hora a la estacion de tren y cogerlo sin prisas. El letrero anunciaba que llegaria en 3 minutos, a la vista de cualquiera pareceria perfecto, menos para ella. Se habia prometido que se dejaria de tonterias y se sentaria en el vago de al lado, en frente del chico de azulados ojos. Pero, tal y como habia pensado antes, era mas facil decirlo que hacerlo.

-¡Ya esta bien! ¡Solo me voy a sentar en frente suya, no es nada del otro mundo!- Se recriminaba la chica internamente

En sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que ya el tren estaba en frente suya. Se levanto de la banca en la que se habia sentado en su tiempo de espera en el anden y se dirigio decididamente al vagon que estaba justo al lado del que siempre se solia sentar y se situo en el lado opuesto de donde solia ponerse aquel muchacho. Pero parecia que el era el que no llegaria hoy, pues tras quedarse unos minutos viendo el sitio vacio, volvio a mirar su reloj y ya eran las 7:59 y aun no venia.

La chica empezaba a pensar que no vendria y se desalento ¡Con lo que le habia costado decidirse!. Pero, antes de que el tren cerrara definitivamente sus puertas, entro un chico bastante cansado por la carrera. Ella volvio a recobrar la esperanza, al final si habia venido.

 _Te sientas en frente_  
 _Y ni te imaginas_  
 _Que llevo por ti_  
 _Mi falda mas bonita_

Sonrio cuando el muchacho se sento en frente suya, tal y como pensaba que pasaria. El chico empezaba a recobrar el aliento, pero habia algo que hacia reir a la muchacha. Pensaba en que era algo tonto que ella se hubiera duchado, puesto perfume y hasta se habia puesto un poco de brillo en los labios, tan solo para presentarse en un tren y que un desconocido se fijase en ella. Definitivamente era algo tonto pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Incluso su padre le pregunto a donde iba tan arreglada, no era usual en ella alistarse asi para ir al instituto. Pero se lo habia quitado de encima diciendole que habia una foto del curso y habia que ir presentables. Aunque eso no se lo habia creido ni ella, sirvio para parar los instintos sobreprotectores de su padre, por lo menos por el momento.

 _Y al verte lanzar_  
 _Un bostezo al cristal_  
 _Se inundan mis pupilas_

Sonrio aun mas cuando le vio girarse para admirar el paisaje y, de repente, cerraba los ojos y emitia un bostezo contra la ventana. Se notaba que se habia dormido demasiado tarde y, por consecuencia, despertado a mal hora. Se pregunto si le habia dado tiempo siquiera a vestirse, porque por su aspecto se notaba que no se habia levantado con cinco minutos de retraso, mas bien con veinte. Su uniforme estaba muy impresentable, el primer boton de su camisa blanca estaba desabrochado, uno de sus cordones de las zapatillas rojas estaba desatado mientras el otro estaba con un nudo bastante mal hecho, su pelo castaño estaba hecho un desastre, la corbata negra estaba bastante floja… ¡Hasta se habia puesto la chaqueta del reves!

Le entraron ganas de reirse y, de no ser por la vergüenza que sabia que le daria despues, lo habria hecho. El chico se veia realmente gracioso.

 _De pronto me miras_  
 _Te miro y suspiras_

Penso que se habia dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando, pues dirigio sus ojos azules a su direccion. No supo si apartar la vista o no, asi que hizo lo que le parecio mas conveniente. Seria una tonteria no mirar a alguien que no conoces por vergüenza, asi que tomo todo su valor y le miro directamente a los ojos. Parecio sorprenderse, porque lanzo un pequeño suspiro pero despues sonrio.

 _Yo cierro los ojos_  
 _Tu apartas la vista.._.

Con aquella sonrisa, fue incapaz de seguir aguantandole la mirada asi que, para quedar mas o menos bien, lo que hizo fue solo cerrar los ojos pero sin mirar a otra direccion. Como los tenia cerrados, no podía ver al chico ni su expresión. De repente, dejo de sentirse observada y para cuando abrió los ojos, el muchacho estaba a mirando el paisaje nuevamente. Sin embargo, no había quitado la sonrisa de su cara.

 _Apenas respiro_  
 _Me hago pequeñita_  
 _Y me pongo a temblar..._

Entonces se preguntó si habría hecho mal al cerrar los ojos. A lo mejor se había molestado.  
Rechazo la idea, si fuera así, no estaría sonriendo. Definitivamente, no conseguía entender a ese chico de ojos azules y se sintió pequeña comparada con él. El castaño había logrado mantenerle la mirada y solo la había apartado porque así lo quiso él mismo, al contrario de ella, que no fue capaz de hacerlo durante más de un minuto.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar algo más, el tren ya anunciaba la parada en la que tenía que bajarse. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, lista para salir e ir a sus clases.

 _Y así pasan los días,_  
 _De lunes a viernes_  
 _Como las golondrinas_  
 _Del poema de Becker_

 _Miercoles, 10 de marzo_

 _08:05:46 A.m_

Y ahí estaban de nuevo. Empezaba a pensar que ya era como una especie de rutina. Bueno, en parte le había beneficiado, ya no llegaba con las justas a coger el tren. Ahora llegaba demasiado pronto y le tocaba esperarlo.

Su padre había notado el cambio de horario y le había preguntado, o más bien interrogado, por ello. Ella se había excusado diciendo que se aproximaba los exámenes y tenía que llegar puntual a las clases para atender mejor la explicación. Bueno, lo ultimo era una mentira como una casa, no era que se la pasara atendiendo pues se la pasaba pensando en el chico del tren y los profesores ya le han llamado más de una vez la atención.

 _De estación a estación_  
 _En frente tu y yo_  
 _Va y viene el silencio_

Pues bien, ahora lo tenía en frente suya nuevamente, después de un fin de semana que se le había hecho interminable. Aunque ya se habia acostumbrado a ese silencio pactado secretamente entre ambos, seguía pensando en por que no era capaz de decirle un solo hola. El tren empezó su trayecto, ya sabía lo que pasaría dentro de poco, se había convertido en un hábito en el espacio de solo 4 días

 _De pronto me miras_  
 _Te miro y suspiras_  
 _Yo cierro los ojos_  
 _Tu apartas la vista_

- _Casi como si estuviéramos interpretando una obra de teatro-_ pensaba ella- _empezamos la actuación._

 _-Primero el me mira con esos ojos azul intenso que hace que se me acelere el corazón. Reúno toda mi valentía y le devuelvo la mirada, luego el hace esa sonrisa que hace que me derrita. Y, como siempre, no puedo resistirlo y cierro los ojos para después sentir que ya no estoy siendo observada. Abro los ojos y lo veo mirar a la ventana como siempre._

 _Apenas respiro_  
 _Me hago pequeñita_  
 _Y me pongo a temblar_

- _Y, como también era habitual en esa rutina, vuelvo a sentirme pequeña en comparación con el. Ha pasado casi una semana en la que hemos desarrollado este pequeño ritual y ninguna de las veces he logrado mirarle a los ojos cuando hace esa famosa sonrisa. ¿Que demonios me pasa?_

Entre pensamientos, la voz automática del tren anunciaba su parada.

Ella se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de salida pero el tren curvo y su cartera cayó en él suelo, desparramandose todas sus cosas mientras ella se aferraba a la barra de hierro a la que se había agarrado para no caer.

Se agachó y empezó a ver cuadernos que no eran suyos. Se fijo en que el chico de ojos azules también estaba agachado. Al parecer, a él también le cogió desprevenido el brusco movimiento y se le habían caído los libros, mezclándose con los suyos.

Intentó reunir todos los que pudo, el tren ya iba a dar su último aviso antes de partir y si no salía pronto, ya podía olvidarse de llegar a tiempo al instituto. Cogió un par de cosas más y, sin distinguir uno de otro, se los metió en la cartera y salió corriendo para llegar a tiempo al bus. Por suerte para ella, el vehículo se había retrasado un poco y había llegado a tiempo.

Sin embargo, al llegar a clase de matemáticas, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el cuaderno. Claramente, se le había caído en el tren y no lo había recogido. Suspiro, menos mal que el profesor no había mandado deberes para casa, seguramente hubiera pensado que era una excusa.

Saco el libro y se percató de que se le había caído otro. Definitivamente, no era su día. Se agachó para recogerlo y se percató de que no era suyo. Más bien, no era de ninguna materia, era un libro de lectura.

 _El signo de los cuatro_ era el título de aquel libro. Sabía cual era, una de las famosas novelas de Sherlock Holmes escritas por Arthur Conan Doyle. Supuso que sería de el chico del tren y ella lo había cogido por equivocación. Ya mañana se lo devolvería y aprovecharía para acercarse un poco más a él.

O, tal vez, tendría el nombre del dueño escrito en la primera página. Se decidió a mirar, después de todo no era nada malo saber el nombre del propietario ¿Verdad?

Abrió el libro y se fijo que, efectivamente, había un nombre escrito. Parece que el chico lo tiene desde pequeño, pues estaba escrito con una caligrafía algo mala pero se lograba entender el escrito.

 _Kudo Shinichi_ era su nombre, bueno por lo menos sabía como se llamaba. Ahora sólo quedaba dar el siguiente paso: Atreverse a hablarle.

-Ran- Escucho que la llamaba alguien en un susurro, concretamente su amiga Suzuki Sonoko.

La chica se volteo para verla y se fijo que su amiga estaba algo apurada. Indicaba un ejercicio del libro, seguramente alguno que había mandado el profesor y ella no se había enterado. Quería que le dijera las respuestas pero como no lo tenía resuelto, no podía decírselo.

-Lo siento, Sonoko. No me lo sé- Respondió en un susurro para no ser escuchada por el maestro.

Para buena suerte de Suzuki, el timbre había sonado y se libró de tener que hacer el ejercicio. A Ran le extraño el hecho de que la clase se haya pasado tan rápido. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado pensando en ese chico?

Mientras sacaba los libros de Lengua, Sonoko se puso a hablar con ella.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Estas muy rara estos últimos días.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Pues a que estas en tu mundo. Andas distraída todas las mañanas, como si estuvieras pensando en tu novio... ¿Entonces es eso? ¿Te has echado novio?

-¡P-pues claro que no!- La chica se sonrojo, pensando en que tampoco era del todo mentira. El chico no era su novio, ni siquiera su amigo. Solo eran... conocidos.

-¿Y por qué te sonrojas? -Pregunto pícara la otra chica, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Pues porque esas preguntas no se hacen, Sonoko. Sabes que siempre me sonrojo ante esa clase de preguntas-Se excusó la joven, intentando bajar su rubor

-Vale. Digamos que te creo, pero no me dirás que ahora te has aficionado al misterio ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Que te he visto con un libro de Sherlock Holmes en la mano durante la clase de matemáticas.

-Ah, eso. Pues no, no es mio si es lo que piensas- Dijo mirando el objeto que reposaba sobre su mesa.

-Ah... con que no es tuyo- Dijo, con un tono de burla en su voz- Y... ¿De quien es?

-De... mi padre.- La castaña no creyó conveniente contarle a su amiga sobre el verdadero dueño.

-Aja, de tu padre- Obviamente, Sonoko no se lo creyo. Como vio que Ran no estaba dispuesta a contarle la verdad, se acerco rápidamente a el sitio de su amiga y tomo el libro. Lo abrió y descubrió lo mismo que Ran minutos antes.

-¡Sonoko!- Le reprendio la chica al verla, pero ya era muy tarde.

-¿Desde cuando tu padre se llama Kudo Shinichi, Ran?

La aludida suspiro, tendría que contárselo todo o la molestaría por el resto de su vida.

-Esta bien, no es de mi padre.

Sonoko estaba impaciente por escuchar la historia, pero la profesora de Lengua llego en ese momento, obligandola a esperar al recreo.

Una vez finalizaron las clases de Lengua y Sociales, tocaron la campana que anunciaba la hora del patio. Todos los alumnos salieron disparados, pero Ran y Sonoko salieron más tranquilamente. La de cabello largo le estaba contando los acontecimientos que se habían desarrollado esos dias.

-¿Y dices que os echáis miraditas sin mediar palabra? ¡Eso esta muy mal, Ran! ¡Tienes que lanzarte!- Exclamó Suzuki, una vez su amiga termino el relato.

-¿Lanzarme?

-¿Te gusta el tal Kudo, verdad?

-¡P-pero que tonterías dices! ¡Si recién hoy se su nombre!- Decía eso, pero el rubor de sus mejillas la delataba.

-Ran, sabes que es muy malo mentir.

-¡Es que no estoy mintiendo!- Era verdad, no mentía. Recién hoy sabía el nombre del chico, era técnicamente imposible que te guste una persona que has conocido hace una semana.

Bueno, eso si era mentira, no lo conocía de una semana. Llevaba viéndolo desde la distancia más o menos dos meses, desde que se mudaron a Haido.

-Claro, claro. Y yo voy y me lo creo ¿no?-Burló Suzuki- Vamos Ran, se te nota a leguas.

-¿E-en serio?- La chica estaba roja a más no poder.

-Pues sí, pero tranquila. Yo creo que él no se ha dado cuenta.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Pues claro! Pero tienes que acabar con ese jueguito absurdo de muchas miradas y ninguna palabra. Tienes que ir acercandote a él y la excusa perfecta es ese libro.

-Pero yo no se casi nada de eso. No me lo he leído.

-¿Y que más da? Tu solo le dices con toda la amabilidad del mundo que te lo has llevado por error, el te da las gracias por devolverse lo y tu inicias una conversación. Primero se empieza con la amistad y después se va al romance ¡Son los pasos básicos de un amor adolescente!

-Claro, como tu no tienes que hacerlo...

-Oh, venga ya Ran. No puedes ser tan tímida para no poder siquiera hablar con un chico. Así nunca tendrás novio.

-Sabes bien que yo soy así, Sonoko. No soy como tu que puede hablar con cualquier chico con una naturalidad aplastante.

-Es la practica, Ran- Le guiño un ojo- Deberías intentarlo, solo tienes que acostumbrarte.

-Eso es medio imposible para mi, Sonoko. Ya lo sabes.

-Para eso estoy yo ¿no? Para guiarte en los temas amorosos. Soy como tu cupido femenino.

Ran se río, definitivamente su amiga siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa.

-Venga, señorita cupido. Vamos al patio antes de que nos pillen merodeando por el pasillo.

Salieron corriendo en dirección al patio. En esa charla que tuvieron, Ran sabía que su amiga tenía razón, debía ser menos retraído y atreverse a dar el primer paso.

Decidido, mañana por la mañana hablaría con él y sería su amiga.

 _Jueves, 11 de marzo_

 _08:04:06 A.m_

Bueno, nuevamente pensaba que siempre es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Hoy era el mañana en el que se había propuesto hablar con el chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño ayer. Y ahora que lo tenía en frente, no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra.

Tenía el libro de Sherlock Holmes en la cartera, se lo había traído expresamente para devolverselo. Entonces, ¿Por que no era capaz de siquiera mirarle?

 _08:07:16 A.m_

Bueno, no sería necesario que empezara ella una conversación. Sabía que pronto empezarían las 'miraditas' como las llamaba Sonoko. Cuando comenzarán, le diría algo referente a el libro y su cuaderno de matemáticas.

Y aquí iban de nuevo, como siempre el la miraba. Ella también. El sonreía. La chica cerraba los ojos. El chico apartaba la vista para observar el paisaje aún con la sonrisa en su cara. Pero esta vez, hubo algo diferente en esa rutina.

 _Entonces ocurre_  
 _Despiertan mis labios_  
 _Pronuncian tu nombre_  
 _Tartamudeando_

 _08:10:03 A.m_

La chica no sabía como empezar a hablarle, así que se dejó llevar, o por lo menos lo intentaba, su voz nerviosa la delataba. ¿Como podía ser tan tímida? En momentos así deseaba ser como su mejor amiga. Reunió fuerzas de donde pudo, suspiro y, por fin, hablo con tono tembloroso.

-O-oye, Kudo...- Vale, se había sonrojado y había tartamudeo en su voz, pero le había dicho algo. Claro, que ni siquiera se había atrevido a decir más de dos palabras pero para ella era un avance.

 _Supongo que piensas_  
 _Que chica más tonta_  
 _Y me quiero morir_

 _08:13:42 A.m_

Pero, ahora que lo analizaba bien, habría sonado un poco tonto que ella se hubiese puesto nerviosa delante de alguien que simplemente no conocía. Por favor, ¡Si hasta se había sonrojado! Seguramente él estaría pensando lo mismo. Dios, que vergüenza.

Ahora era cuando empezaba a maldecir a Sonoko y a sus consejos. Aunque la verdad, no se había fijado en el chico aún. Había bajado la cabeza en el intento de reunir más valor.

Se atrevió a mirar, se dio cuenta de que el chico apartó la mirada del paisaje para volver a verla a ella, seguramente un tanto sorprendido porque supiera su apellido. Pero no dijo palabra alguna. Entonces ella decidió continuar.

-Verás... es que ayer cuando se me cayeron los cuadernos... pues por error cogi un libro tuyo- Saco el objeto mencionado, bajo la atenta mirada del chico- Te lo devuelvo pero quisiera saber si... si tu has visto un cuaderno de tapa roja. Es que no lo encuentro y lo necesito...

-Ah, ¿te refieres a este cuaderno?-Hablo por primera vez, sacando el cuaderno de matemáticas- Ayer lo encontré en el suelo mientras recogía mis cosas. Aunque no encontré mi libro, veo que lo tenías tu. Muchas gracias por guardarmelo.

Él sonrió más ampliamente, lo que hizo que la chica se avergonzara pero a la vez le dio confianza.

-Gracias a ti también por guardar mi cuaderno.

Ella también sonrió en agradecimiento y ambos se levantaron para hacer el trueque

Entonces, el tren curvo y la joven perdió el equilibrio, soltando el cuaderno que acababa de recuperar. Para su buena suerte, fue parada por los brazos del castaño quien, en un acto reflejo, soltó su libro y alcanzó a cogerla de la cinrura antes de que cayera, quedando ambos rostros muy cerca.

La chica, sonrojada, intento apartarse más los brazos del otro no la dejaban.

 _Pero el tiempo se para_  
 _Y te acercas diciendo_

 _08:17:25 A.m_

Para ella, era como si el tiempo se hubiese parado en aquel instante. Veía el sonrojo de él y notaba el suyo propio, hasta podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerado por la cercanía del chico. Tenía aquellos ojos azules como el mar tan cerca que la invitaban a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Entonces él se acerco un poco mas, casi rozando sus narices y respirando el mismo aire que el otro.  
Ella, aun más avergonzada, intento de nuevo separarse un poco pero el chico no la dejo, haciendo un poco más fuerte aquel improvisado abrazo _._

 _Yo aun no te conozco_  
 _Y ya te echaba de menos_

-¿Por... Por que no me sueltas?

-Porque... no quiero separarme de ti- Respondió- Sé... sé que esto te parecerá tonto porque no nos conocemos de nada pero... cada vez que te bajas del tren... Te echo de menos. Y cuando llega el fin de semana y no tengo necesidad de tomarlo, te extraño y deseo que llegue pronto el lunes para poder volver a verte...

Las palabras de él la sorprendieron. A ella le pasaba lo mismo, al parecer no era la única como pensaba... Ambos corazones parecían no querer seguir estando en el sitio correspondiente, como si se hubiesen revelado a sus dueños aceleraba aún más, queriendo escapar de su prisión.

 _Cada mañana_  
 _Rechazo el directo_  
 _Y elijo este tren..._

 _08:25:29 A.m_

-La primera vez que cogí este tren fue por error, no sabía que había uno que me llevaba directamente a mi destino. Pero esa vez fue cuando te vi y fue casi como un flechazo. Tanto asi que no quise coger el otro, porque sabía que no estarías. Desde ese dia, aunque tenga que despertarme mas temprano, siempre cojo este tren porque tú estás en él- La miro con una dulzura que a ella le derritio el corazón- Ya se que te parecerá una tontería, que posiblemente me tomarás por loco, pero me gustas.

La chica pareció quedarse muda. Penso que estaba soñando pero sentia sus manos en su cuerpo, su aliento sobre sus labios, escuchaba hasta su respiracion, era demasiado real para ser solo un juego de su subconsciente. Pero aun asi no se acaba de creer que todo eso fuera real, era demasiado perfecto. Y es que todo eso no se lo esperaba Vale, sabía que él le gustaba pero no pensó que el chico sentiría lo mismo por ella. La verdad, jamás se lo imaginó. Se percató de que le faltaba responderle.

-No...no me parece ninguna tontería.-Vio como él la miraba sorprendido- A...mi también me... me gustas.

Los ojos azules del joven se llenaron de alegría. Seguramente él pensó lo mismo que ella.

Se acercaron aún más si se podía, juntando sus frentes, notando aún más aliento del otro y sus corazones palpitar con más fuerza.

 _Y ya estamos llegando_  
 _Mi vida ha cambiado_  
 _Un día especial_  
 _Este 11 de marzo_

La voz automática del tren anunciaba la próxima parada, la cual tenía que bajarse Ran. Sin embargo, a ella poco le importaba. Es más, ni siquiera había escuchado el aviso, estaba más concentrada en ver los azules ojos de su compañero de vagón.

Y ambos sentían que no querían acabar ese momento jamás. Ese 11 de marzo sería el primer día de los muchos que les quedaban para conocerse mejor y decidir si querían entablar una relación sentimental. Pero eso les traía sin cuidado, ya pensarían en el mañana, lo importante era el ahora.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que no verían salir de nuevo el Sol.

 _Me tomas la mano_  
 _Llegamos a un túnel_  
 _Que apaga la luz..._

 _08:28:49 A.m_

De repente el tren se oscureció, a ella le asustó, no le gustaba la oscuridad. El chico, notando su temor, la tomo de la mano para tranquilizarla. Ella agradeció el gesto, ahora se sentía más segura pero su corazón no sentía tranquilidad, todo lo contrario, parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho.

-No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo- Susurro él

Ella sonrió más en modo de agradecimiento

 _Te encuentro la cara_  
 _Gracias a mis manos_

 _08:29:19 A.m_

Entonces ella reunió todo su valor y con su mano libre busco su rostro escondido gracias a la oscuridad del tren. Se guió gracias a los azulados ojos del joven y puso su mano detrás de su cuello, jugando con su cabello café.

Y quería acercarse, probar aquellos labios que tenía tan cerca suyo. Pero no sabía si sería conveniente, además de que no se creía capaz de hacerlo ella. Aún asi, vacilaba al decidir que sería lo correcto.

 _Me vuelvo valiente_  
 _Y te beso en los labios_

 _08:29:30 A.m_

Al final, decidió acortar la poca distancia que había, uniendo sus labios torpe, pero dulcemente. Él la atrajo más de la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos. Ella acercó aún más si se podía el cuello de él. Y no les importó nada más, sólo la presencia del otro y dejarse llevar por ese beso cargado de dulzura. Pero como lo bueno nunca es eterno, sus pulmones rodaban oxígeno y no tuvieron otro remedio que separarse.

 _Dices que me quieres_  
 _Y yo te regalo..._

Recuperaron un poco de aire, recriminandose a si mismos el no haber cogido suficiente antes del beso y por ello haber tenido que cortarlo. Aún así no se separaron mucho, volvieron a la posición anterior con la única diferencia de sus respiraciones, que ahora eran más agitadas que antes.

-Te quiero- Susurró el chico, una vez hubo recuperado aire.

 _El último soplo_  
 _De mi corazón..._

 _08:29:59 A.m_

Ella como toda respuesta le volvió a besar, lo que no sabía era que ese beso sería su último respiro entregado a él.

 _08:30:00 A.m_

No acabaron de separarse cuando el tren explotó en mil pedazos, llevándose dos jóvenes que aún tenían toda una vida por delante. Sumado a eso, también arrebato la vida de todas las personas que viajaban en ese tren.

 _Viernes, 12 de mayo_

 _08:30:00 A.m_

 _-El día de ayer, a esta misma hora, ocurrió un incidente terrible. El tren que la línea Touto explotó gracias a una bomba que se había puesto en todos los vagones del tren. Aún se sigue investigando el causante de esta tragedia, se ha intentado distinguir los restos y entregar las cenizas a los familiares y la mayoría han funcionado pero, extrañamente, hay dos que estaban tan cerca que acabaron por mezclarse los restos y fue imposible distinguirlos. Solo se sabe que son dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, por algunas prendas que no se incendiaron. Por favor, si alguien sabe quien podría ser, que lo comunique al departamento de policía. Gracias-_ Esa fue la noticia que acaparó todas las televisiones de la capital, incluso del país. Aunque nadie sabía la verdad de aquel tren, en el cual un amor murió tal y como había empezado: Con un beso.


End file.
